Draco Malfoy og den mystiske Salvatore
by Sauramora
Summary: DANISH. I et forsøg på at stikke af fra sin fortid, kontaker Draco Malfoy butikken Salvatore, som er kendt for at hjælpe folk med de værste problemer, men butikken er ikke hvad den ser ud til at være. Sammen med Harry prøver Draco at afsløre Salvatore. WI
1. Prologue

**Author:** Amora B  
**Title:** Draco Malfoy & co.  
**Disclaimer:** This fanfictions is based on situations and characters created by JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** I et forsøg på at stikke af fra sin fortid, kontaker Draco Malfoy butikken Salvatore. Butikken er kendt for at hjælpe folk med at løse de værste problemer. Da Draco får en tid hos Salvatore anede han ikke hvilke problemer han vil rode sig ud i.  
**Spoiler:** DH spoiler.

* * *

** Draco Malfoy og den Mystiske Salvatore  
**

**Prologue **

_Kære Draco Malfoy_

_Vi har modtaget din ansøgning, og vil informere Dem om, at den er godkendt. Vi glæder os til at møde dig:_

**_den 24 januar kl. 15.30_**

_Hvis De skulle være forhindre i at møde op, bedes De informere os så hurtigt som muligt._

_Med venlige hilsner_

_Salvatore_

Draco smed brevet fra sig med et lille smil om munden. Indtil videre, var alt godt. Han havde fået en tid hos Salvatore, hvilket efter sigende skulle være enormt svært, og nu skulle han bare vente tålmodigt. Tålmodighed ... Det var ikke Dracos stærkeste side, men han blev nødt til at holde ud denne gang.

Nu hvor brevet fra Salvatore var åbnet, kunne Draco starte med de andre breve han havde modtaget for kort tid siden. Det andet brev var fra en "Alexander Sigmund", en person Draco ikke kunne placere. Brevet var en invitation til fest ... _Uinteressant_, tænkte Draco og åbnede det næste, og sidste, af brevene fik han sig en meget ubehagelig overraskelse:

_Kære D. Malfoy_

_Jeg vil gerne mødes med dig hurtigst muligt. Skriv til mig lige så snart du har fået dette brev._

_Hilsen_

_H. Potter_

_Hvad sker der?_ Tænkte Draco vredt. _Potter og jeg har ikke set hinanden i 2 år, hvad vil han nu? Er det mon en slags fælde?_ Draco lo for sig selv. _Naaah, det er vi vokset fra for længst._

Han finder et stykker pergament og skriver et kort svar. _Hvorfor ikke mødes, når han ikke havde andet at lave?_ Tænkte Draco.

* * *

AN: Håber I kan lide den indtil videre!


	2. Chapter 01

**Author:** Amora B  
**Title:** Draco Malfoy og den mystiske Salvatore  
**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is based on situations and characters created by J.K. Rowling. I don't claim the characters, and am doing this for fun, and not profit.  
**Summary:** I et forsøg på at stikke af fra sin fortid, kontakter Draco Malfoy butikken Salvatore. Butikken er kendt for at hjælpe folk med at løse de værste problemer. Da Draco får en tid hos Salvatore anede han ikke hvilke problemer han vil rode sig ud i.  
**Spoiler:** DH spoiler. (foregår mellem slutningen og epilogen.)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy og den mystiske Salvatore**

**Chapter 01 – Tåbelige møder**

Draco stod foran indgangen til Salvatore, med ansigtet foldet i et bekymret udtryk. Salvatore lå i udkanten af Diagon Alley, og lignede alt andet end en butik. Den så ussel ud, syntes Draco.

_Var det det hele værd?_ Tænkte Draco usikkert ved synet af butikken. Gad han virkelig gennem dette? Han sukkede træt. _Lad os få det overstået!_ Tænkte han beslutsomt og åbnede døren, der gav efter med et højt knirk. Draco bevægede sig med langsomme, men beslutsomme skridt ind i butikken og kiggede rundt i søgen efter varer eller andre interessante ting. Han blev dog overrasket over butikkens udseende. Der var ingen _varer_. Det eneste der befandt sig i rummet, var 3 sorte sofaer, et sofabord og en disk på den anden side af rummet. Draco overvejede at vende om og gå sin vej, men en rask stemme bag ham bragte ham tilbage til virkeligheden.

"Velkommen, Hr. Malfoy!" sagde stemmen. En stemme, der af en eller anden grund lød _meget_ bekendt. Draco vendte sig om, og hans blik mødte en meget velkendt skikkelse.

"_Granger_?" spurgte han overrasket. Hermione Granger så meget anderledes ud, end han kunne huske hende. Hun stod der med sit buskede hår bundet i en knude i nakken. Hun var klædt i en hvid skjorte, sorte cowboybukser og et sort forklæde, og (overraskende nok) spidse briller. Men det der kom bag på Draco var det meget venlige, varme smil hun sendte ham.

"Ja, jeg arbejder her nu," sagde hun muntert. "Lad os gå lige til sagen, skal vi ikke?" spurgte hun og viste ham vej til sofaerne. "Sid ned."

_Nej,_ tænkte Draco. _Jeg går nu. Jeg vil ikke fortælle mit livs hemmeligheder til hende. Ikke Granger. Aldrig I livet_.

Han satte sig alligevel, og Granger fortsatte, med en business-tone, der irriterede Draco uendeligt: "Salvatore har læst din ansøgning i gennem, og mangler nogle informationer for at fastslå hvilken behandling du skal have," sagde hun og tog nogle papir frem. "Han har givet mig et slags spørgeskema, som du skal besvare. Er det i orden?" spurgte hun og så undersøgende på Draco. Det var ikke et spørgsmål, vidste Draco.

"Salvatore ... er altså en person? Butikken er opkaldt efter ham?" spurgte Draco, lidt overrasket.

Granger lo. "Ja. Salvatore er ejeren af Salvatore ... lyder mærkeligt." Hun lo igen. "Jeg er den eneste ansat her," sagde hun muntert, men fortsatte med sin business-tone: "Første spørgsmål på spørgeskemaet er: Hvordan er dit helbred for tiden?" spurgte hun og så undersøgende på Draco over sit brilleglas, som om hun kunne få svar på sit spørgsmål ved at se på hans krop alene.

"Mit helbred er fint. Det er ikke derfor jeg –"

"Fint," afbrød Granger og begyndte at skrive noget ned. "Hvordan er dit forhold til andre? Har du en ven du kan stole på?" spurgte hun. Hendes tone var ved at drive Draco vanvittig, men han valgte at svare, for at få sagen overstået. "Mit forhold til andre er udmærket," svarede han, og tilføjede: "At stole på andre end sig selv er det tåbeligste man kan gøre." Han løftede det ene øjenbryn sigende for at give sin pointe en større kraft.

Familien Malfoy har aldrig stolet på andre end sig selv, og sådan vil det blive ved med at være, tænkte han for sig selv.

Granger undersøgte ham med en betænksom mine, men fortsatte alligevel.

Efter ca. 1 time var de færdige med spørgeskemaet (der kun indeholdt overfladiske spørgsmål, syntes Draco), og Granger gav ham en ny tid.

"Jeg glæder mig til at se dig igen, Hr. Malfoy," sagde hun og rakte ham hånden. Draco tog den og nikkede. Jeg glæder mig ikke til at møde _dig_, tænkte han stille. Endelig var dette tåbelige møde overstået. Nu skulle han bare belemres med endnu et tåbeligt møde. Med Potter.

Draco og Potter havde aftalt at mødes i en café, hvis navn Draco ikke kendte. Den blev nok åbnet efter krigen, tænkte han.

Potter sad allerede og ventede da Draco trådte ind i butikken. Han rejste sig op, da hans øjne opdagede Draco, og rakte sin hånd frem i en hilsen.

"Jeg er glad for, at du kunne komme," sagde han og smilte usikkert. Draco kiggede undersøgende på ham i et øjeblik, og tog Potters hånd i sin.

De satte sig begge ned, og Potter kiggede længe på Draco, uden at vide hvordan han skulle starte.

"Så ... hvordan går det?" spurgte Potter.

Draco løftede et øjenbryn. "Skal vi ikke droppe formaliteterne, og gå lige til sagen?"

Harry havde ikke regnet med sådan et svar, og så overrasket ud i nogle sekunder før hans ansigtsudtryk skiftede sig til en irriteret grimasse.

"Jo selvfølgelig Malfoy. Jeg ønsker den her samtale overstået så hurtigt som muligt," han holdt en pause, og så ud som om han tænkte grundigt over den næste sætning. "Jeg har brug for din hjælp."


	3. Chapter 02

**Author:** Amora B  
**Title:** Draco Malfoy og den mystiske Salvatore  
**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is based on situations and characters created by J.K. Rowling. I don't claim the characters, and am doing this for fun, and not profit.  
**Summary:** I et forsøg på at stikke af fra sin fortid, kontakter Draco Malfoy butikken Salvatore. Butikken er kendt for at hjælpe folk med at løse de værste problemer. Da Draco får en tid hos Salvatore anede han ikke hvilke problemer han vil rode sig ud i.  
**Spoiler:** DH spoiler. (foregår mellem slutningen og epilogen.)

**Author's notes: **Hust at kommentere hvis i kan lide historien. Det motiverer mig til at skrive mere :D

* * *

**Draco Malfoy og den mystiske Salvatore**

**Chapter 02 **

* * *

"Undskyld mig?"

"Jeg sagde: Jeg har brug for din hjælp, Malfoy," gentog Potter irriteret.

Draco havde brug for et øjeblik til at få meningen ind i hovedet og forstå den. Harry Potter havde brug for _Draco Malfoys _hjælp? Draco troede aldrig, at sådan en dag skulle komme … livet er overraskende.

Draco gjorde det eneste mulige i denne situation: han lo.

Potter blev rød i hovedet (om det var af vrede eller skam var usikkert). "Kan du ikke opføre dig seriøst et øjeblik? Jeg mente det alvorligt!"

Draco lo bare videre, og Potter blev endnu rødere i hovedet og begyndte at rejse sig op, men Draco greb fat i ham i tide.

"Hvor skal du hen, Potter?" spurgte han uskyldigt. Han havde aldrig moret sig mere end dette øjeblik i 3 år. "Vi var jo midt i en samtale. Hvor er dine manér? "

Potter satte sig vredt ned, og rettede sit stormende blik mod Draco. "Kan du lytte nu? Eller har du travlt med at opføre dig som en komplet idiot?"

Draco følte sig som 16-årig igen. Han brød sig ikke om Potters tone. Overhovedet ikke.

"OK, så lad mig høre." sagde han bittert.

En tjener dukkede pludselig op og tog imod deres bestilling (te), og vendte tilbage med deres drikkevarer før de igen fortsatte samtalen.

Poter tog en dyb indånding.

"Det er om Hermione," begyndte han, men blev afbrudt af Dracos overraskede udråb.

"Granger? _Granger?" _Harry nikkede bekræftende. "Hvorfor komme til mig? Du ved da, at jeg er komplet ligeglad?"

"Du er den eneste jeg kan spørge, Malfoy. Jeg ved du får behandling hos Salvatore, og-"

"Hvad? Hvordan i helvedes navn ved du det?" spurgte Draco vredt. "Ingen ved det bortset fra – ah! Selvfølgelig! Granger fortalte det ikke sandt?"

"Nej, jeg fandt selv ud af det. Kiggede i hendes papirer og så dit navn blandt de andre klienter hun har."

Draco løftede øjenbrynene. "Så den store gryffindor udspionere sine venner? Oh, jeg glemte lige hvor besat du er af at udspionere folk …"

"Det var i sjette år, Malfoy! Og ja jeg udspionerede Hermione, men jeg blev nødt til at kigge! Hermione har ikke været sig selv siden hun fik sit job hos Salvatore! Og vil du ikke holde mund og lade mig forklare?"

Draco kneb vredt læberne sammen i en tynd streg, men nikkede for at få Potter til at fortsætte.

"Hun er næsten aldrig hjemme længere. Det eneste hun bekymrer sig om er sit job. _Kun_. Hun spiser næsten ikke, hun sover ikke, og værst af alt: hun opfører sig mærkeligt."

"Har hun ikke altid gjort det?" indvendte Draco, men Potter ignorerede ham.

"Hun er fraværende. Intet påvirker hende længere. Og da hendes forældre kom ud for en bil ulykke var hun helt upåvirket. Hun besøgte dem ikke engang efter de var udskrevet! Hun … hun er som en tom skald."

"Er du sikker på hun ikke er blevet kysset? Af en dementor mener jeg?" kommenterede Draco.

Potters øjne glimtede faretruende, og Draco tog et nervøst slurk af sin te. Harry ventede et øjeblik inden han fortsatte.

"Jeg tror Salvatore står bag det. Hun er blevet en arbejds-junkie-zombie-tingest. Det er vel til deres fordel?"

Draco lyttede til Potters forklaring med en mærkelig fornemmelse I maven, en fornemmelse han ikke kunne placere (nervøsitet? Frygt? Han slog tanken fra sig). Potter mistænkte Salvatore for at stå bag Grangers forandrede adfærd? Draco lo indvendigt. Han havde vidst Potter ingen hjerne havde overhovedet, men det her? Potter holdt aldrig op med at overraske Draco.

"Hvad vil du have mig til at gøre?" spurgte Draco efter et øjebliks overvejelse. Draco måtte hjælpe Potter for at stille regnskaberne lige. Han havde aldrig glemt den dag i Fornødenhedsrummet.

"Klienter er de eneste der kan se butikken, så din opgaver er at undersøge butikken nærmere," sagde Harry og så alvorlig ud. "Men du skal aldrig fortælle Hermione noget. Aldrig. Hun vil blive mistænksom og stoppe vores plan før den overhovedet begynder."

"Jeg har set butikken i dag. Det er nærmest et tomt rum, og butiksejeren var ikke til sted," begyndte Draco, "men jeg tror ikke der er noget galt med den butik, Potter. Du overreagerer som sædvanligt."

Potter så vred ud. "Jeg er sikker på det, Malfoy! Jeg har været mistænksom i et halvt år! Hermione er som en inferi. Selv Ron kan ikke genkende hende længere." Potter kiggede rundt som for at sikre sig at ingen lyttede med. "Kan du huske Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?" Draco nikkede og Potter fortsatte: "Han var en af butikkens klienter for nogle måneder siden. Han har aldrig fortalt hvilke problemer han havde haft på den tid, men efter 'behandlingen'," Potter formede to gåseøjne med fingrene, "fortalte han alt og alle hvor godt han følte sig, og sikke en stor hjælp Salvatore var. Men, nogle måneder senere forværredes hans tilstand. Nu er han indlagt på Skt. Mungos pga. Han har psykose." han afsluttede sin talestrøm med en løftet øjenbryn.

"Finnigan har aldrig været særlig klog alligevel. Det er ikke nogen overraskelse, faktisk," Draco tog en slurk af sin te og betragtede Potter, der langsomt blev mere og mere irriteret og vred.

_Ah,_ tænkte Draco, _mit liv er blevet så meget bedre_.

"Der var ikke _noget _galt med Seamus før den behandling! Den butik er farlig! Jeg ved den er."

Draco sukkede. "Hør, Potter. Det er helt fint at redde andre mennesker, men jeg vil ikke have noget med det at gøre."

"Hør, før du ved det er du deres næste offer. Er du ikke bekymret?" Potter så vantro på Draco. Det svar kom åbenbart bag på ham.

"Nej, jeg er ikke bekymret. Finnigan er et enkelt tilfælde. Mange har anbefalet Salvatore og jeg ved de kan hjælpe mig, Potter."

"Så … Du vil ikke hjælpe?" Draco troede aldrig han skulle leve længe nok til at høre dette spørgsmål fra Potter. Livet er et mærkeligt sted.

"Nej. Men jeg skal nok holde dig informeret hvis – _hvis _– jeg ser noget besynderligt." Draco drak sin te færdig. "Det var hyggeligt at tale til dig, Potter, men jeg bliver nødt til at gå."

Efter en udveksling af hilsner og et håndtryk var Draco atter på Diagon Alley.

--

Harry var simpelthen rasende da han stormede ud af Rons ildsted. Harry havde lyst til at dolor sig selv for at have spurgt Malfoy – _Malfoy_ af alle mennesker i den her verden – om hjælp. Og selvfølgelig ville han ikke hjælpe Harry, hvad havde han forventet?

Ron kom ud af sit soveværelse med et bekymret udtryk.

"Er der noget i vejen, Harry?"

Harry gav sig til at trække vejret meget langsomt for at slappe af. Ind-ud-ind-ud-ind-ud.

"Jeg har det fint Ron," begyndte han inden han satte sig ned på en af de bløde, røde sofaer i opholdsstuen. Molly Weasley havde personligt valgt sofaerne (og Rons andre møbler), til Rons store irritation. Ron havde flyttet ud af Vindelhuset for et halvt år siden for at starte sit liv som en _selvstændig troldmand_. Det tog dog umådelig lang tid at overbevise familien Weasley: De overgav sig da Harry tilbød at holde øje med Ron.

Ron satte sig overfor sin ven og betragtede ham. "Har det noget at gøre med Hermione?" spurgte han.

Ron var blevet så meget mere opmærksom på det sidste. Noget Harry ikke var særlig glad for.

"Ja. Jeg spurgte Malfoy i dag om-"

"Malfoy? _Malfoy, _Harry?" begyndte han skingert. "Jeg sagde jo til dig at du ikke skulle bede ham om noget! Han afslog sikkert, gjorde han ikke?"

Harry sukkede og masserede sin pande. "Jo … han troede ikke på noget af det jeg fortalte."

Ron slappede af en anelse men var stadig anspændt. "Malfoy er en tåbelig idiot, ingen tvivl om det. Men," han lænede sig frem. "Din historie er ikke helt til at tro på, Harry. Hermione er nok bare stresset. Du ved jo hvordan hun kan blive når hun arbejder hårdt."

"Ja, men hun er aldrig så … så fraværende, Ron! Har du ikke set hende på det sidste? Hun ligner ikke skyggen af sig selv længere!"

Ron var stille et øjeblik. Harry vidste, at Ron også var bekymret for Hermione.

Ron rejste sig pludseligt op. "Vil du gerne have en kop te?" spurgte han.

Harry nikkede, og Ron bevægede sig mod køkkenet.


	4. Chapter 03

Tak for jeres kommentarer! Her er næste kapitel, hvor vi får lidt mere at vide om Harry og Dracos liv. Håber i vil kunne lide det :)

**Draco Malfoy og den mystiske Salvatore**

De næste par dage sneglede sig af sted, og Harry blev mere og mere urolig. Hermione opførte sig mærkeligere og mærkeligere for hver dag der gik. Harry planlagde i sit stille sind, at tage hende til Skt. Mungos og få hende indlagt mod hendes vilje; han vil i det mindste få svar på sine spørgsmål fra healerne, og his Hermione virkelig fejlede noget, vil de kunne hjælpe. Fejlede hun intet derimod, så ville Harry's bekymringer sættes i hvile. Men han vidste det næsten ville være umuligt at gøre. Harry ville dog ikke ignorere hende tilstand, ikke efter hvad der skete med Seamus. Han havde set hvordan Seamus langsomt havde forandret sig, hvordan han pludselig holdt sig udenfor og undgik folks selskab. Ingen bekymrede sig om det, bortset fra Dean, men ingen havde lyttet til ham. Seamus skulle nok klare sig, havde de tænk, men hvor endte han? På Skt. Mungos psykiatriske afdeling.

Harry var derfor fast besluttet på at gøre alt hvad der stod i hans magt for at hjælpe Hermione, og første skridt på vejen var at finde _årsagen._ Siden Salvatore åbnede for nogle måneder siden, havde Harry ikke brudt sig om den. Deres påstand om at de kunne '_løse ethvert problem'_ var, efter Harrys mening, en omgang vrøvl. Han kunne ikke begribe hvordan andre troldmænd og hekse kunne tro på sådanne påstande. 'D_en butik kommer ikke særlig langt!_' havde han tænkt triumferende efter at have læst om butikken i _Profettidende_. Han fik dog en ubehagelig overraskelse da _Hermione_, den fornuftigste heks i hele Troldmanssamfundet, fortalte ham om sit nye job i selv samme butik. Siden den dag havde hun aldrig været den samme, gamle Hermione.

Harry vidste Salvatore var årsagen.

Harry slukkede for kedlen og tilberedte tre kopper te. Hermione og Ron ville være her når som helst. Det var på tide at konfrontere Hermione.

Han kunne høre sine venners stemmer i opholdsstuen da han trådte ud a køkkenet.

–

Draco skyndte sig ind i lejligheden og låste døren bag sig både manuelt og magisk. Han tjekkede vinduerne for en sikkerhedsskyld før han lettet satte sig ned på en af sofaerne i stuen.

De havde forfulgt ham i dag. Igen. Draco kunne ikke forstå hvorfor de ikke bare lod ham være i fred. Han havde flyttet til et Muggler-kvarter for at holde lav profil og for at fjerne de gamle dødsgardisters opmærksomhed fra ham. Men det var desværre ikke lykkedes. De holdt stadig øje med ham dag og nat, og forfulgte ham på gaden. Draco vidste ikke hvem det var; han havde aldrig set dem, men han vidste alligevel de var derude. Han kunne mærke deres blik på ham, føle deres tilstedeværelse som en tung kappe på hans skuldre. Draco's eneste frygt var: Hvornår slår de til?

–

"Hej, Hermione, Ron," sagde Harry med et smil, og satte bakken med te og kiks på sofabordet.

"Hej, Harry," svarede Ron nervøst og kastede et sideblik på Hermione, som stod og smilede fra øre til øre.

De satte sig ned, hver med deres te og kiggede ud i luften. Ingen sagde noget i flere minutter før Ron ivrigt begyndte at fortælle dem om det nye produkt Geroge og han var ved at fremstille.

–

Draco tog en lille flaske frem fra sin lomme, og undersøgte den klare væske inden i. En teskefuld hver aften, havde Granger sagt tidligere i dag, da Draco var til sin anden undersøgelse hos Salvatore.

"Denne eliksir vil løse dine problemer," havde hun sagt før hun gav ham en af sine store, men falske smil.

"Vi har jo ikke talt om mine problemer endnu!" havde en meget vred og irriteret Draco svaret.

Granger havde bare smilet. "Vi kender allerede til dine problemer, Mr. Malfoy."

–

"Så Hermione," startede Harry før han stillede sin kop forsigtigt på sofabordet foran sig. "Hvordan går det med dit job?"

Hermione's ansigt forblev udtryksløst, og Ron pillede nervøst ved sit venstre ærme.

"Det går meget fint, Harry, der er ikke noget at snakke om," sagde hun, og lagde ekstra eftertryk på den sidste sætning. Hun løftede hagen trodsigt.

Harry pressede læberne i en vred linje, og tog en hurtig beslutning. Uden forklaring, trak han sin tryllestav og kastede en besværgelse han havde lært på sit Auror træningsforløb, som afslørede enhver indblanding i modtagerens sind, mod Hermione.

Den var negativ. Der var ingenting galt med Hermione's sind. Ingen indblanding.

Ingen _magisk_ indblanding.

"Harry, hvad fanden laver du?" spurgte Ron vredt. Hermione så stadig udtryksløst på Harry.

Harry var sikrere på sin sag nu end han nogensinde har været før. Det var ikke Hermione, der sad foran ham. Måske hendes krop, ja, men hun var ikke Hermione _indeni_. For sådan en rolig reaktion ville Hermione ikke have haft i sådan en situation. Den gamle Hermione ville have givet Harry et langt foredrag om hvor forkert brug af sådanne besværgelser uden lov var, om menneskerettigheder og inddrage en bemærkning om hvad hun syntes om lige præcis den besværgelse Harry havde brugt.

_Hvad er der sket med dig, Hermione?_

–

Draco puttede skeen i munden, og tvang sig selv til at synke den forfærdelige eliksir. Han lukkede øjnene, følte eliksirens øjeblikkelige virkning og lagde sig ned på sin seng, hvorefter han trak dynen over sig. Han faldt i en magisk søvn efter nogle få minutter.

-

"Vågn op, Draco."

Draco gryntede og vendte sig om, væk fra stemmen. Han vil ikke vågne op endnu … bare lidt mere.

"Draco! Så er det op med dig!"

Nogen rystede i ham. Blaise … det var Blaises irriterende stemme som sædvanligt. Så streng og krævende … Vent, Blaise? Hvad lavede Blaise hjemme ved Draco så tidligt?

"Hvad laver du her, Blaise?" mumlede Draco ned i puden.

"Hvad mener du? Vækker dig før du går glip af morgenmaden, din spade-"

Hvilken morgenmad?

"-og Vincent kan ikke vente mere, så hvis du ikke skynder dig gider vi ikke vente på dig," sagde Blaise.

Vincent? Draco var vågen med det samme, og det første han opdagede til sin store overraskelse var at han ikke lå på sin seng - ikke den på han var faldet i søvn i i går i hvert fald. Den her seng mindede Draco om …

"Blaise, har du set mine sko?"

"Hvorfor fanden skulle jeg vide hvor dine sko er, Nott? I er alle sådan nogle idioter nogle gange. DRACO, stop med at glo på din pude og gør dig klar!"

Draco så op på den nu meget vrede Blaise og flere ting gik op for ham på samme øjeblik. Et; Blaise så meget yngre ud end han havde gjort for en uge siden (var det familien Zabinis hemmelighed? Hans mor lignede stadig en på trediverne…), to; sengen han lå på var den samme seng han havde haft i slytherinkollegiet og tre; hans krop føltes en smule mærkelig, som var den for lille.

Men tingene blev endnu værre – eller bedre afhængigt af øjet der så – for en meget irritabel og træt Vincent Crabbe trådte ind i Dracos synsfelt.

_Jeg er ved at blive sindssyg, jeg ved det!_ tænkte Draco. "Vincent?"

Vincent surmulede. "Vi er meget sent på den Draco, vil du skynde dig? Vi er sultne."

Men Draco gloede bare på sin gamle ven. En ven som Draco var sikker på døde for tre år siden … Ja, Vincent kunne ikke være mere død … men hvad lavede han her, foran Draco?

Draco kunne ikke beslutte sig om sindssyge var en forbandelse eller en frelse.

Da Blaise trak tryllestaven og truede med at crucio Draco til han bad om tilgivelse, havde Draco ingen tvivl om at det her _var_ en forbandelse.

-

Harry kunne ikke sove. Han vendte og drejede sig i sengen, og følte sig alt for varm. Han rejste sig vredt op og stormede ind i opholdsstuen før han smed sig selv på en af sofaerne foran ildstedet.

Ron ville ikke længere hjælpe ham. Han påstod at intet var galt med Hermione, og bad Harry om at finde sig et job for at holde sig beskæftiget. Så han troede Harry mistænkte Salvatore fordi han _kedede sig_? Fordi han ikke havde et job? Tak for støtten, Ron.

Harry sukkede og lod en hånd glide igennem hans uregerlige hår. Han havde brug for en han kunne stole på. En som han kunne dele denne viden med. En som ville hjælpe … men hvem?

Et smil brød ud på Harrys ansigt, og han skyndte at finde noget susepulver, hvorefter han smed et håndfuld ned i de røde flammer.


End file.
